Clone Wars IM
by Unesdala-Waya
Summary: The exciting and insane conversations between our favorite Clone Wars characters! Rated P for Psychiatric Help needed.
1. In which Anakin is hyper

I originally posted this on The Jedi Council Forums, but I had to cut it shot due to Darth Real Life. So I decided to repost it on here for all to enjoy! So enjoy darn it!

* * *

Anakin: ThEaWeSoMeOnE  
Ahsoka: not-A-youngling102  
Obi-wan: blastITanakin638  
Rex: Rexter111*

ThEaWeSoMeOnE is logged on

not-A-youngling102 is logged on

blastITanakin638 is logged on

ThEaWeSoMeOnE: So this is the new messaging system?

not-A-youngling102: Yeah. Nice username Master. Really humble. *Rolls eyes*

ThEaWeSoMeOnE:Thanks Snips! I'm glad you like it!

not-A-youngling102:Oh for the love of the force.....

blastITanakin638: Cut it out you two! I knew giving you a padawan was a bad idea Anakin...by the way you really should change your username Anakin, before the council sees it. Remember what happened last time..*Shivers*

ThEaWeSoMeOnE:NO NO NO! I'M NOT CHANGING MY NAME AND YOU CAN"T MAKE ME OBI-WAN KENOBI! HAHAHA!

not-A-youngling102:Master, how many cups of stemi-caf have you had today?

ThEaWeSoMeOnE:THATS NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX YOUNGLING! YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OVER ME! HAHAHA! I WILL BECOME A EVIL SITH LORD AND WIPE THE ENTIRE GALAXY CLEAN OF DUST MITES!

not-A-youngling102:Two words:I'm leaving.

not-A-youngling102;Wait, what's beeswax?

Rexter111 is logged on

Rexter111:Generals, Kid. We've spotted droids on the south side of the base.

blastITanakin638:*exasperated sigh* Well, can't you take care of it. I have more important things to do. *Goes back to writing Siri a love letter*

Rexter111:Sir, there's over two hundred droids out there.

ThEaWeSoMeOnE:I CAN COUNT TO FIVE YOU KNOW! YOU DON"T HAVE TO MAKE ME FEEL STUPID!

Rexter111: Um, what's up with General Skywalker?

ThEaWeSoMeOnE:NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU CRAZY CLONE! I NEED MORE CAFFINE! *goes off to find more stemi-caf*

blastITanakin638:Never mind him. he's always this way before he goes to see his wife.

not-A-youngling102:Wait WIFE!

blastITanakin638:What are you talking about Ahsoka. Anakin's not married. I would know if he were married.

not-A-youngling102:But you just said....

blastITanakin638:Never mind. Stop being silly and go help Rex while I finish this love letter.

not-A-youngling102:Okay fine..Wait LOVE LETTER. WHAT ON TATOOINE IS GOING ON HERE!

blastITanakin638: Ahsoka, don't yell. I said go help Rex since he can't seem to take care of a few hundred programmed killing machines by himself.

not-A-youngling102:What...Oh never mind. Keep your armour on Rex. I'm coming.

Rexter111: Great. We've got one Jedi hyped up on caf, one writting a love letter to a secret girlfriend that no one is supposed to know about, and now they send a young to help me fight off droids. Oh yes I'm very confident that we're going to win this war...

not-A-youngling102: READ THE USERNAME HELMET FACE! I AM NOT A YOUNGLING!

Rexter111 is logged off

not-A-youngling102 is logged off

blastITanakin638: *yawns* I'm going to call it a night. l8er

blastITanakin is logged off

ThEaWeSoMeOnE:Hehe. Hi ho hi ho. It's off to become a sith lord I go....


	2. In which the Jedi Council goes insane

Yoda: HiP-HoP-GrEeN

Mace Windu: Macy135*

Padme: AngelicSenator*

Obi-wan: blastITanakin638

Ahsoka: not-A-youngling102

Anakin: ThEaWeSoMeOnE

Rex: Rexter111

Cody: Order66Guy*

Ventress: KILLKENOBI*

Dooku: TyranusREX

Plapatine: bestOFbothWORLDS146

Grievous: CyborgCUTIE

Siri: Obisgirl*

Crazy fan girl: YWPOAARCVDPGS

blastITanakin638 is logged on

Macy135 is logged on

HiP-HoP-GrEeN is logged on

HiP-HoP-GrEeN: Master Kenobi, Explanation have you for the mess in the mess hall?

blastITanakin638: Hehe mess in the mess hall...hehe....

Macy135: ANSWER THE WOMAN!

blastITanakin638: Um..Master Yoda is a man...I think......Hey nice username!

Macy135: SHUT UP! LUMINARA PICKED IT OUT!

blastITanakin638: Hehe...Macy and Luminara sittin in a tree, k.i.s.s.i.n...

Macy135: SHUT UP!

HiP-HoP-GrEeN: Master Windu, Control your temper, you must.

Macy135: *sigh* Sawy Yoda, Fwends?

not-A-youngling102 is logged on

Rexter111 is logged on

not-A-youngling102: Masters, I found Anakin.

blastITanakin638: Good, where is he?

Rexter111: In the mess hall, next to the caf machine, Naked.

blastITanakin638: Oh dear....

Macy135: I KNEW That Boy was trouble! He should be expelled! Or thrown in a pit of kittens!

HiP-HoP-GrEeN: Oh, pit of kittens. Good idea, that is. *rolls eyes*

YWPOAARCVDPGS: OBI-WAN! Finally I've found you! Come here you big hunk of Jedi!

not-A-youngling102: Who are you?

YWPOAARCVDPGS: NO OBI-WAN COME BACK PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!

blastITanakin638 is logged off due to technical difficulties

YWPOAARCVDPGS is logged off

not-A-youngling102: Well.... that was weird...what do we do now?

Rexter111: Let's get cupcakes.

Macy135: YAY! CUPCAKES!

HiP-HoP-GrEeN: Get cupcakes, then, we will.

HiP-HoP-GrEeN is logged off

Macy135 is logged off

Rexter111 is logged off

not-A-youngling102 is logged off

bestOFbothWORLDS146 is logged on

bestOFbothWORLDS146: Hehe...Little do those foolish Jedi know. that cupcakes are POISONOUS! Mwa haha*Hic* I should really cut back on the drinking. *hic*


	3. In which Anakin dances

Yoda:HiP-HoP-GrEeN  
Mace Windu:Macy135  
Padme:AngelicSenator*  
Obi-wan:blastITanakin638  
Ahsoka:not-A-youngling102  
Anakin:ThEaWeSoMeOnE  
Rex:Rexter111  
Cody:Order66Guy*  
Ventress:KILLKENOBI*  
Dooku:TyranusREX  
Plapatine:bestOFbothWORLDS146  
Greavouse:CyborgCUTIE  
Siri:ToughGirl749  
Crazy fan girl(Me):YWPOAARCVDPGS

ThEaWeSoMeOnE is logged on

not-A-youngling102 is logged on

ThEaWeSoMeOnE:Ahsoka! You were supposed to meet me in the training room, TWO HOURS AGO!

not-A-youngling102:Sorry Master! I just got the new issue of Space teen monthly! *Squeals*

ThEaWeSoMeOnE:*in high pitched girly voice* Oh goodie! I mean *cough* oh yay.

not-A-youngling102:Oh! there's a whole new section of gossip! Lets see...Chancellor Palpatine has a stuffed Ewok, Senator Chuchi is pregnant and moved to Dantooine, Mace Windu wears wigs, oh, here's one about you! You are now currently in a secret relationship!

ThEaWeSoMeOnE:*chokes on caf* WITH WHO!

not-A-youngling102: wouldn't you like to know...

ThEaWeSoMeOnE:TELL ME WHO OR I WILL DETROY YOUR PLANET WITH MY DEATH STAR!

not-A-youngling102:What's a death star?

ThEaWeSoMeOnE:A weapon from the future that I help build after I become an evil sith lord to try to save my wife and unborn child.

not-A-youngling102:Okay! Anyway, I'm not going to tell you who it says unless you do the "Little automated caf-pot dance"...

ThEaWeSoMeOnE:This probably goes against so many council rules...I'm a little automated caf-pot..

not-A-youngling102:*Snaps on holorecorder* So easy...I'll just save this for future blackmail...

ThEaWeSoMeOnE:Here is my handle, here is my spout...

not-A-youngling102:Hehe! This is just too good!

ThEaWeSoMeOnE:..and pour me out! There Ahsoka! I'm done! Now tell me!

not-A-youngling102: Sheesh! Okay! According to Space teen monthly, you are in a relationship with...Luminara Unduli!

ThEaWeSoMeOnE:Run Ahsoka.

not-A-youngling102 is logged off due to technical difficulties

ThEaWeSoMeOnE is logged off

Rexter111 is logged on

Rexter111:General, kid there's been... hey! Where did they go? Oh a holorecorder! 


End file.
